


Broken Code

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, Bondage, CIA!Peter, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Rough Sex, hacker!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter Hale has been looking for the hacker Mischief for years to get him to work for the CIA. He just never expected to find him in his own hometown.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 23
Kudos: 504
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #383: Code





	Broken Code

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Fic(let). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter Hale settled in at the table and looked around the still sleepy city. He hadn't been home to Beacon Hills in nearly a decade. His family was there, but he talked to them on the phone, and his nieces and nephews that he cared about came to visit him in McLean, Virginia since Derek turned eighteen and could bring his two younger siblings with him for a visit.

The waitress dropped off his carafe of hot water for his tea and the selection of teabags. Peter looked at them and scoffed, dragging his own out his briefcase. He pulled out his laptop next. He got himself set up to work and watch for the next three hours. He had already told the staff that he would be there for that long.

Today was the day that Mischief was going to upload his next bit of hacking proof onto the server he had on Discord. Two years it had taken Peter to narrow the location of the upload down to here. Or at least somewhere near here. He used seven different public Wi-Fi in the area to do it, and this place had the best location to watch all of them.

Ten minutes later, Peter stiffened as he watched Sheriff Noah Stilinski enter the diner. He took a seat that put his back to Peter. He ordered enough for two people and then started to read the paper. Fifteen minutes after that, a younger man entered and dropped down into the seat across from him. He looked around before dropping his head onto the table.

"You shouldn't spend all night playing video games," Noah said.

"Daddio, I wasn't playing video games. I was writing fanfiction between Superman and Batman. I finally figured out the plot point I needed to bridge the gap to make them lovers."

Peter raised his eyebrows as he took in the young man. He groaned and lifted his head as the waitress brought over a carafe of something. Peter's food was next, and it was only when she dropped it off that the young man looked at him. His eyes raked up and down what part of Peter's body that he could see. It was flattering. Peter couldn't remember what name the Sheriff's son had, but he went by the nickname of Stiles. Stiles had grown up well, it seemed.

"You should be finding a job."

"I have a job, Dad. I can do it from my underwear in my bedroom. Just because you don't understand what it is doesn't make it not a job." It sounded like a fight they had a few times.

"Remind me to go to the bank today, Stiles. There is something going on with the mortgage payment."

"Nope, I told you I was taking that over. I took it over. I paid it off," Stiles said.

The paper was dropped, and Peter could only imagine the look that Stiles was getting.

"You paid it off..."

"Yup, with the bonus that I got for the last job that I did."

Peter looked down at his laptop and wondered for a few seconds what was going on there. An alert popped on the Discord server. He clicked over to it and frowned. There was no one outside of any of the shops. None of them were open, and there were no cars outside.

Stiles had a tablet, though.

Peter typed in the chat screen and waited to see what Stiles did. He grinned and tapped on the screen. Stiles was Mischief. Peter closed out his laptop and dug into his food, he didn't look at Stiles or the Sheriff at all.

A little while later, the Sheriff stood up and stretched. He turned to head to pay and stopped.

"Peter Hale?" Noah asked.

"Hello, Noah."

"It's been a while."

Peter stood up to give the man a hug. There was enough difference in age between then that they knew of each other but hadn't actually been super friendly until Peter had been going to college and coming home while he was a Deputy. They saw enough other enough around town to be friendly.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Just a little week away from work. I decided to surprise Derek."

"He's home this morning and won't be back at work for at least three weeks."

"I know. Talia texted me. The man was caught, right?" Peter asked. He wasn't that worried about Derek, but it was at least a good reason to be here. Derek getting shot in the thigh was a blessing in disguise. He really hoped that Noah didn't bring up what Peter did for a living. While the true nature of the job was a lie, they knew he worked for the CIA.

"How is Langley?" Noah asked.

Peter tried not to look like he was looking, but he saw the way that Stiles stiffened. It seemed that he was going to have to give chase anyway.

"And this is Stiles?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Stiles stand up and greet Peter."

"But I'm reading over comments on my stories," Stiles whined.

Peter pulled out his phone. He grinned as he typed in the direct message to Mischief.

_Do as your father says, Mischief_

Stiles' eyes shot up to Peter, and he swallowed before laying down the tablet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stiles," Peter said as he held out his hand.

Stiles grinned as he walked the few steps over to shake it.

"And you, Mister Hale," Stiles said.

"Stiles, must you flirt with every single good looking male?" Noah asked.

"Only the ones that interest me, it's not my fault, so many older men are my type."

Ah, so that was how Stiles wanted to play it. Peter could do that. He lifted Stiles' hand up and kissed the back of it. Stiles actually blushed, so there was a little bit of attraction there. Peter could work with that. He had found that he cared little for the packaging on people over the years, but it was smart ones that attracted him. If he had to seduce Stiles to get him into the CIA, he would rather do that than threatened him. Especially with his father as the Sheriff.

"I find I'm in want of a tour guide for the day. Beacon Hills has changed a lot since I was last here for anything more than a visit to Talia's house. Would you be willing? I would pay you in food."

"I do like food. Almost as much as I like other things."

"Okay, I'm leaving. Peter, it was nice to see you. Stiles, at least make him take you to a hotel."

Peter raised his eyebrows at that one.

"You caught me on the couch once, Daddio. Once. I have caught you with Chris several times."

"At least you don't flirt with Chris anymore."

"I only did that to rile you up. He's too old for me. Derek's uncle though, is just about right. He's got the Hale looks that I like, and he's at least smart enough to keep up with me."

Noah grumbled something that Peter didn't catch as he made his way over to pay. Peter shoved Stiles into the booth and sat down beside him. Stiles' tablet and things were in the other booth, but his food was at least gone.

"How did you find me?"

"It took two years of me tracking you to narrow it down. I went through it three times before I figured out that it wasn't a ploy, and Mischief really did live here in Beacon Hills."

"You know I never would have guessed that BlueEyedAlpha was CIA. I figured he was another nutso who was lusting after me for my hacking skills and code building."

"Oh, I do have a hard-on for that part, that you are not horrible to look at is a perk."

"So, is this where you strong-arm me into working for the CIA?" Stiles asked.

"Strong-arm is such a bad word. I was hoping to seduce you into it. I have two weeks for this. My team is working fine without me. If you don't feel like you can work for me by the end of the two weeks, I'll leave you alone and make sure that other interested parties stay away as well."

"NSA already tried to strong-arm me. I hid out at the station all day, hacking them from my laptop using my secure Wi-Fi."

"You are the one that shut them down for three days?" Peter asked.

"Just non-essential stuff. I'm not an idiot. I know that they do good. So, Peter Hale, I expect to be properly seduced. However, I am going back to bed. I will show you around town after lunch. You had better figure out a good place to eat. Then for dinner tonight, cook for me. I'll text you the address of the secure loft that I use."

"Derek's spare loft?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at but huffed before nodding.

"How much does my nephew know?"

"Everything. He's my backup plan in case things go wrong."

"You know I tried to get him into the CIA as well. What are the chances he would follow you there?"

"Don't know. It depends on how well I can sell it, and that all depends on how well you fuck me. I like it rough. Make plans to stay all night. I'll give you my answer in the morning."

"You and he..."

"Your nephew is more attached to hand than he is another partner. Yeah, he'd probably say yes to a friend with benefits relationship, but that would be it, and I'm not into that. I want the long haul. So think about that. If I do this, I say yes to work for you, I will not be giving up the sex or the relationship."

* * *

Peter exited the bathroom and looked at the young man on his bed. If Stiles could see him, he would be yelling. The blindfold though, was holding well. Stiles' chest was red with arousal, and he looked delectable. His hands were clenching and releasing as he fought orgasm. Peter walked to the bed and grabbed the remote that turned off the plug inside of him. Stiles slumped the bed in relief. Only his hands were bound, one to each post at the head of the bed. If they were together, the little shit slipped out of the bonds.

"Please," Stiles begged. He knew that Peter was somewhere close enough to see him, but Peter knew that he couldn't place where Peter was precisely.

Stiles had a hard day at work, so when he had gotten home, hours after Peter and mouthed off first thing, Peter knew exactly what he needed to take his mind off of work. Peter had reheated his dinner and made him eat before taking him to the bedroom and tying him up like he was.

Peter had worked him open for long enough for Stiles to call Peter every horrible name that he could. It was only when Peter was ready to stop that he did, slipping the plug into Stiles and turning it on. He had left him like that on the bed while he showered. Peter didn't need to shower, but he wanted to, leaving Stiles alone as the plug pushed him to orgasm. At least twice, it seemed.

Getting on the bed, Peter grabbed Stiles' legs and wrapped them around his waist as he reached down to pull out the plug gently.

Stiles hissed and thrust up as much as he could as the flared part cleared his hole.

"On or off?" Peter asked.

"Off, off, please, Peter, off."

Peter pressed a hand to Stiles' belly, rubbing slightly. Stiles thrust up into that and settled again. He was needy, Peter could work with that. Stiles' needs varied a lot. Sometimes he wanted to be fucked and treated like nothing more than a whore that Peter was paying. Sometimes he needed a lover who cherished him, held him while he fucked him. Peter was glad to do either one of them.

Grabbing the lube, Peter slicked up his cock before adding more to three fingers. He tossed the lube away and pushed those three fingers into Stiles.

"No," Stiles begged, and he rocked his head back and forth.

"I'll get there," Peter said. He made sure that Stiles was nice and slick with his three fingers before he wiped them on the bedding. It was already coated from the prior fingering that Peter had done, and well as Stiles' own release had been added to it.

Lifting up a little, Peter guided himself inside of Stiles and groaned at the way that he clenched on him. The plug wasn't bigger than Peter, but it kept his muscles just loose enough that Peter could slide home inside of him.

Stiles braced his leg and tried to take Peter inside quicker than Peter wanted, but his hands stopped him. Peter slowed down even more in punishment, and Stiles keened his displeasure. Bottoming out inside, Peter pushed up to where he was braced on his knees. He worked the blindfold off of Stiles' head, seeing the tears in his eyes. Peter kissed them away before he took Stiles' mouth in a kiss.

"I love you, Dear Boy," Peter said when he broke the kiss. Each word followed by a kiss that started at Stiles' cheek and ended at his ear. " I want to do this with you until we are old and grey. Until old age has neither of us able to get it up without help."

"Peter!" Stiles jerked and tried to grab onto him. Peter knew what Stiles needed now. He slowed the rolling of his lips and reached up to let the velcro on the cuffs loose. Stiles didn't need to be told what to do next. He wrapped himself around Peter as Peter moved them to where he could press Stiles' back into the headboard. Stiles pressed back into it and rocked his hips down onto Peter.

Stiles clung like an octopus to Peter as Peter fucked into him. It was perfect.

Peter wasn't going to last long with Stiles pleading in his ear and the way that he clung to Peter. Peter loved him like this more than he loved him when he got to treat him like a bit of rough trade. Peter braced an arm on the wall above the headboard and then gripped Stiles' ass with the other, rocking Stiles down onto his cock just a little harder. It was all that Stiles needed to tip over that edge into orgasm. He jerked and screamed, his body clenching on Peter tightly, tipping him over as well.

Afterglow lasted for nearly ten minutes before Peter felt that he had to move. He tightened his hold on Stiles and carried his lover into the bathroom. They washed off with Peter washing Stiles off so that he didn't have to do it himself, and while Stiles sat on the bench in the shower and watched, Peter cleaned himself off.

Stiles' eyes were too wide, and so after drying himself off, Peter wasn't shocked to not find his lover in the bedroom. He grabbed his robe and tied it on, grabbing Stiles' and going to find his naked, wayward lover. He found Stiles on the couch beside Derek with a laptop on his lap. He was as Peter thought naked.

"Don't look at me," Derek said. His eyes were on the TV. Stiles spent more time in the apartment naked or in Peter's clothes than he did his own, so it wasn't a shock.

Peter had been a little weirded out by how much Derek saw Stiles naked, but he hadn't yet seen any look from his nephew that said that he wanted Stiles sexually. Their friendship was odd; even Peter knew that, but it was still something that rankled on occasion.

"He came out muttering about cocks and vibrators and then started to type. He was still wet." Derek looked away from the screen of the TV to look at Stiles. He laughed and then looked back. Stiles flipped him off.

"Stiles, you've barely slept for three days."

"I got it. I figured out what I need for the code. Ten minutes."

"Ten, and then I'm killing the laptop," Peter said. He tossed the robe onto Stiles' head, and Stiles settled the laptop down long enough to slip it on. It wasn't closed, but at least he would do that when he stood up.

Peter looked at his watch when Stiles started to type again. He snagged an apple and started to cut it up. He cut up one for himself and Derek as well. He carried the plate full of apples to the living room, sitting on the couch between Derek and Stiles. Stiles shifted and dropped his legs over Peter's lap.

Nine minutes later, Stiles shut the laptop.

"I sent that to Bea to look at and see if I missed anything. Gimme." Stiles held out his hands for the apples. Derek and Peter had eaten what they wanted. Stiles got comfortable on the couch, his feet sleeping into Derek's lap. He closed the robe mostly and sighed.

When the plate was empty, Stiles could barely keep his eyes open. Peter didn't even have to look to grab the plate to stop it from falling. Derek shut off the TV.

"Noah will be here tomorrow. He's planning to stay a week. I know the team is on stand down after the last op went badly, but we are going to need to keep him entertained."

"Noah will enjoy having his whole attention. Stiles already cracked the other bit that was giving him issues. Took him two minutes after he sat down, and he had sent that off. He has no outstanding hacks or coding needed."

"Really?" Peter asked. He looked at where Stiles was dead asleep.

"Yes, he said you fucked the solution out of him."

"He's a crass little fucker, but I love him."

"He talks less about sex than he used to. I don't even know if it's because it's you or because of it being you and me. I think that he loves you."

"He does. He's hesitant to say it, but I tell him every single day."

"Noah is happy to see him happy. He doesn't want to know what Stiles was doing that made the CIA want him, but he's glad that he can do what he loves with the people he loves. His words, not mine."

"He mumbles it sometimes when he's waking up. It's either me he loves or the bed; some days, I'm not sure that I rate above the bed." Peter knew that Derek would know that he was joking.

"You do buy stupidly comfortable beds." Derek stood up, turning off the TV and stretching. "Need help?"

"Yes." Peter slipped off the couch, getting Stiles' legs off of him before grabbing the laptop. He set it on the coffee table and waited for Derek to pick up Stiles.

"Derbear," Stiles huffed as he nuzzled into his neck. Derek laughed but didn't jostle him awake like he sometimes did when Stiles called him that. Peter walked in front to strip the top sheets off of the bed and grab a new set from the cabinets. The fitted sheet was pristine, so Derek laid him on it. The sheet and then the blanket was tossed over Stiles.

"I'll cook breakfast, you two sleep in. I know he's slept for shit all week working on the code needed to crack the drive." Derek slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Peter got Stiles out of his robe and threw it and his own on the floor before cuddling into Stiles.

What had started out as someone, he didn't mind having sex with had turned into something that Peter was pretty sure he couldn't live without. He wasn't sure anymore that he wanted to try.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
